Oh Primus Help me it's BLOOPER TIME!
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: Here are Bloopers from the story Oh Primus Help Me... I hope you enjoy them!


H**ey everyone! Welcome to my first ever Bloopers!**

**Bloopers of **_**Oh Primus help me**_**!**

* * *

A brown skinned girl walked up the steps to the Lennox residence's door. She was in a knee length jean skirt and black tights under it. She had on a plain white shirt and a poncho that had a black bow on it. She had knee high black and white socks and black converses that stop at the fourth stripe from the top and blue laces. She had on black flip flops. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Sarah Lennox herself. "Oh hello Mindy glad to see-crap…" Sarah placed a hand over her mouth as Mai-lee laughed.

"Looks like I'm Mindy?" Sarah laughed with her and turned to the camera crew.

"I'm so sorry! Let's try that again." Mai-Lee shrugged her shoulder and laughed once more.

"Oh hello Miley-S*#%" Sarah stomped her foot and retreated back into the house as Mai-lee laughed.

"It sounded like my name, my bad for different spelling!" Mai-lee shook her head and walked back down the steps as Sarah was laughing and reading her script.

"I'll get it!" She declared as she read.

"You sure," The director, Ironhide's Apprentice, asked as she giggled from off screen. Sarah shot a playful glare but ended up laughing along with IA.

* * *

After about a few hours of doing nothing she looked outside and saw a black SUV park in front of her home. She placed the box of cookies on a coffee table and made her way to the door as someone knocked on it. She opened the door and saw a man dressed in black and dark sunglasses.

"May I help you?..." She asked the man. He looked like he was sizing her up before he spoke,

"I'm coming to you today for a suspicion that needs to be confirmed..."

"…" Mai-lee looked to the man and slowly smiled. The man gave a laugh as she laughed too. "I forgot my line, okay!?" Mai-Lee said as she walked off screen and to fetch her script.

"You simply had to say 'Okay'..." IA laughed as the camera turned onto her. She wore a white shirt, a black scarf, white pants, black trainers and a script was held under her arm. Light brown skin and brown eyes.

"Easy for you to say, have you any idea how hard is it to stay in character with some of these guys?!" Mai-lee protested as she pointed to the man she had to act a scene out with. He was chuckling as he looked through his own script. IA gave a laugh.

"Okay let's try that again!

* * *

Will Lennox walked into his home and saw his wife sitting on the couch, deep in thought.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"Hmm, oh Will you're here...Well I was thinking..."

"No we are not having another kid." Sarah looked to him before breaking down laughing.

"Sorry!" Sarah said between laughs as everyone off screen laughed. Will gave chuckles as she looked to camera.

"I just knew she would crack at that, you owe me 30 bucks Ironhide!" Will then walked of screen. The camera turned to Sarah who was sitting on the couch laughing her head off.

"Let's take that again people!" IA laughed.

* * *

She woke up with a jolt as the car came to a quick stop. She looked at the doors as they were opened and she was pulled out. She looked at the ground not wanting to look around. She saw someone stopped in front of her and the person was wearing sneakers. She raised an eyebrow of confusion before looking up at the owner. An older woman with glasses, she looked like a lady who didn't take crap from anyone.

"Hello ma'am..."

"I'm not a mum! I'm not-" Charlotte cut herself off as she smiled. Mai-lee looked to the camera with her won smile before she broke off screen, laughing. Charlotte looked of screen and laughed. "I'm not a mum…I'm not a ma'am either…" She giggled as she walked off screen. Everyone chuckled as they went to their positions once more.

* * *

Mia-Lee raised her hand to them men and sparks flew from her hands to their guns. When the men tried to fire they got nothing next thing she knew she's plucked up into the air and a large cannon was in her face. Her eyes widen as warnings came into her vision, but as fast as they came they went.

"Holy crap!" Mai-Lee squeaked and instantly placed her hands over her mouth. Everything thing was silent before everyone started laughing. Ironhide moved his hand in a way so she sat in it. "Sorry! He was meant to do that…Sorry" She covered her face and flopped back into the palm. "What's my line?"

"I was mean to speak first." Ironhide chuckled. Mai-Lee laughed as she sat up.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter of Bloopers from **_**Oh Primus help me!**_


End file.
